Majin Crandall
by MOJOJOJO22
Summary: Teamo supremoDBZ Majin Buu's ghost has found a new body... CRANDALL!takes place before buu's reincarnation


Chapter 1  
  
It was another normal day in the HFIL (home for infinite loser's) the place were villains are sent  
  
to. And right now one such villain was not having a good day. Majin Buu, the pink powerhouse  
  
clenched his fists in anger.   
  
"Those stinking sayans" he said angrily "how could they have beaten me, the most powerful  
  
creature in the universe?" as he spoke, steam started to blast out of the holes in his head "If I  
  
could get back to earth, I would get my revenge on them and make them pay! But, the one way  
  
out is a way I can't use"   
  
He glanced over at a bunch of puffy white spirits who were lined up in front of a large purple  
  
portal. This portal was the portal for spirits whom King Yemma had said could travel back to  
  
earth and inhabit new bodies that were about to die. As the entered the portal, they showed a   
  
demon a certificate that shows King Yemma's stamp of approval and what body they were going  
  
to.   
  
Suddenly, Buu got an idea! "Maybe if I steal one of those certificates from one of those little  
  
puffs  
  
of second hand smoke, I could get back to earth!" he whispered . "Oh well, it's worth a try, I've  
  
got nothing better to do anyway". With that, he tiptoed over and quickly grabbed on of the spirits.  
  
After some struggling, he flew over and took the spirits place in line. "Hey!" one of the spirits  
  
said  
  
"what do you think your doing?". Buu turned around and growled at the spirit, who immediately  
  
shut up.  
  
As Buu approached the portal, he showed the demon the certificate he stole. "Hm" the demon  
  
said "you look a little big to be a spirit". "Uh" Buu said "I got to keep my body as a reward for all  
  
the good I did on earth?". The demon smiled "okay then, go right ahead". With that, Buu flew  
  
through the portal and disappeared .  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
The portal opened up in the sky and Buu flew out, now a transparent ghost. As soon as he was  
  
out he tore up the certificate."Screw that" he said "I can find my own body". As he flew around,  
  
he noticed that this city was nothing like the ones he had seen before, it was more futuristic and  
  
brightly colored. Suddenly, Buu sensed a massive energy signal! "It must be one of those  
  
meddling sayans!" he growled "now to have my revenge!"  
  
As he searched the city skies looking for the person, he finally found who he was looking for, but  
  
it wasn't Goku or his friends, it was 3 children!  
  
Buu didn't know it but the 3 kids he saw were the crime fighting team known as Teamo  
  
Supremo.  
  
There was Crandall (Captain Crandall) Hector (Skate Lad) and Brenda (Rope Girl) who were  
  
now coming home from school. "Man" Hector said "I thought school was going to go on  
  
forever!" Brenda replied "you said it!". "Oh come on guys" Crandall said " I thought it was fun".  
  
As Buu looked down on them, he tried to see who had the large energy signature, and it seemed  
  
to be coming from Crandall!  
  
"Foolish boy!" he snickered "he has all this power and he does not even realize it, well I will  
  
make  
  
sure to unleash it when I take over his body! HAHAHAHA" he laughed. "Well" Crandall said "I  
  
guess I'll see you guys later", "okay" Hector and Brenda said as Crandall started down the path  
  
to his house. "Aha!" Buu said "now's my chance!" as he flew ahead of Crandall. As Crandall  
  
walked down the street, he noticed an alley way that seemed to be a shortcut to his house. As he  
  
walked down the alley, He screamed as Buu suddenly appeared in front of him! "Hello, Crandall"  
  
he said wickedly "w-w-what do you want?" Crandall stammered. "I WANT YOUR BODY!" Buu  
  
screamed as he turned into a pink mist and flew into Crandall's open mouth. Seconds later,  
  
Crandall cried out in pain as he fell to the ground clutching his head. Moments later a large black  
  
M appeared on his forehead and out of the top of his head a long pink antenna poked out  
  
"Ah yes, yes!" Crandall said as he stood up, only his voice sounded much darker. "I, Majin Buu,  
  
am now in total control of Crandall's body, now I can finally have my revenge! But first I think I  
  
will have a little fun!" he concentrated, and soon his body began to glow with a dark purple aura.  
  
He then blasted off into the sky. "Say! This new body is pretty quick!" he said as he sped off.  
  
A little bit later...  
  
Hector and Brenda were out on the front yard in front of Crandall's house. "I don't get it, he's  
  
usually home by now!". "Yeah" Brenda said "something doesn't feel right". Just then, Hector's  
  
communicator watch started to beep, Hector pressed a button and governor Kevin's face  
  
appeared on the screen. "What's up Governor?" Hector said. "Well kids" the governor said " it  
  
seems as though some unknown person is destroying the town, we need your help!"  
  
"Don't worry, we are on our way!" Brenda said. They changed into their costumes and ran to the  
  
place. When they got there, they gasped. Cars were torn up, buildings were crumpled, and dead  
  
body's lied on the ground. "Who could have done this?" Rope Girl said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I DID!" a voice yelled. Skate lad and Rope girl looked up to see Crandall/Majin Buu hovering in  
  
the air. "Crandall?" Skate lad said, "that's right" Crandall said. "But, why would you do this?"  
  
Rope girl said, still refusing to believe her friend had done all this. "Yea" Skate lad said "and  
  
what's with the antenna and the weird tattoo?"  
  
"That is none of your concern, weakling" Crandall said darkly. "Weakling!" Skate lad said "I'll  
  
show you who's a weakling!, let's get him Rope Girl!". "Right!" she said as she flung her lasso  
  
over Crandall, tying him up. Crandall simply streched his arms and snapped the rope in half. He  
  
then ran to Rope girl and punched her hard in the stomach, sending he flying up into the sky.  
  
Crandall then flew up above her. Rasing his hands, he slammed her in the back, sending her  
  
smashing into the ground with a sickening CRUNCH!  
  
Enraged by what happened, Skate lad activated his board and sped off to attack. Crandall  
  
smirked  
  
and  
  
raised his hand, suddenly a bright blue ball formed in his hand and he shot the blue beam at Skate  
  
lad. Skate lad tried to doge, but wasn't fast enough. The blue beam struck his right arm and Skate  
  
lad  
  
screamed in pain. When it faded, Rope girl lifted herself up and gasped. Skate lad's arm below  
  
the  
  
shoulder had been disintegrated  
  
and blood was gushing out onto the pavement. Rope girl ran to Skate lad and tore off a piece of  
  
her bandana and wrapped it around the wound. The bandana piece turned bright red.  
  
"C'mon, Lets get out of here" She said as she ran carrying Skate lad with her. "Oh man" she said  
  
"what's going on here?"  
  
Meanwhile in another part of the globe...  
  
Vegeta and Goku were busy sparring while Goten and Trunks played catch. Suddenly Goku herd  
  
a voice. "Come in Goku, this is King Kai, can you hear me?". "Yes King Kai, I can hear you"  
  
Goku said "what's the problem?". "Goku, it's terrible! Majin Buu's Ghost has taken over  
  
someone's body!". "WHAT!" Goku yelled. "It's true!" King Kai said "come to my planet and I  
  
will explain everything". "You got it" Goku said, powering down. "Kakarott!" Vegeta exclamied  
  
"what are you doing?"  
  
"I'll explain later" Goku said, "right now we have to get to King Kai's planet! Quick put your  
  
hand on my back so we will both teleport". Vegeta did just that, then Goku raised two fingers to  
  
his forehead and performed his instant transmission move, transporting him and Vegeta across  
  
the  
  
galaxy. When they had left, Goten Looked around. "Hey, where did our dad's get to?" he said  
  
confused. "I don't know" Trunks said "we should go look for them". With that they powered up  
  
and blasted off in search of their fathers.  
  
To be continued....  
  
(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!) 


End file.
